purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Strange Town
is a movie. Development Plot |-|Trailer= |-|1= The movie starts with Jaclyn (Jenna Coleman) driving down a deserted road. Her gas light blinking. She is forced to turn into the nearest town. As she drives towards the sign, a sandy wind blowing over her car, she sees the sign which reads "STRANGETOWN". She pulls over in the tiny town, getting out of her car as a man, Jebediah (Patrick Stewart), approaches her. Jaclyn asks if he knows anything about cars. Jebediah just laughs, saying she's been leaking fuel. Jacyln sighs, asking if he knows anywhere to fix it. Jebediah says he's quite good with his hands, offering to fix it for her, for free. Jaclyn thanks him. She spots a hotel in the distance and heads for it, having no items on her except a cellphone. Jaclyn enters the hotel, being greeted by Andy (Michael C. Hall). She asks for a room, Andy asks her name and she tells him it's Jaclyn Spouse. Andy hands her a letter, asking if she planned to come here. Jaclyn shakes her head, opening the letter. The letter reads that the old manager left and has entrusted the hotel to Jaclyn Spouse. Jaclyn is shocked and confused. Just at that moment, Honest Jackson (Colman Dolmingo) enters, the mayor of the town. He welcomes Jaclyn and says she'll do a great job. Jaclyn is confused but offers to stay due to her car troubles, anyways. Jaclyn notices how dark it is and Honest Jackson says they're having power troubles, Honest shows Jaclyn the main suite before asking her to find Tristian Legend (Matthew Gray Gubler), he tells her he'll most likely be in the desert, to fix the power. Jaclyn heads out the door, down towards a field with three cows inside. She pets one before hearing a loud cry from the desert. She approaches the desert, heading inside as she starts feeling warm and uncomfortable. She spots a man, his back facing her, crying. Jaclyn asks if he's okay, which makes the man jump. She attempts to calm him down, asking what's wrong. Tristian turns, telling her that his girlfriend was just taken by a pack of giant scorpians. Flashback: Tristian stands with his girlfriend in the desert, he's on one knee, holding out a ring. Before she says yes, a pack of giant scorpians. They try and get away, however she's grabbed and dragged away. The pack disappear, leaving Tristain alone, the engagement ring lying in the sand. Tristan tells Jaclyn sorry. The duo go back to the hotel together. Tristan goes to sulk in the basement while fixing the power. Honest Jackson thanks Jaclyn. Mamma Hog (Emma Thompson) is also there, giving Jaclyn some cash to help her while she's here. The lights flicker on, the power being restored thanks to Tristan. Just as the five are talking, the building suddenly rumbles and an alien suddenly comes flying in the door. This startles everyone, especially Honest. The alien introduces itself as Emperor Xizzle and he's here to take over the town. |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= Episodes Characters For a pictorial view of the characters, visit this page! |-|Main= JENNA LOUISE COLEMAN as Jaclyn Spouse MATTHEW GRAY GUBLER as Tristan Legend MARGOT ROBBIE as Ava Kadavra ALLEGRA PREUSS as Penelope Redd COLMAN DOLMINGO as Honest Jackson |-|Secondary= SAMUEL LARSEN as Giuseppi Mezzoalto DOUG JONES as Kent Hackett EMMA THOMPSON as Mamma Hogg PATRICK STEWART as Jebediah S. Jerky |-|Supporting= MARIE AVGEROPOULOS as Ara Fusilli TYLER HOECHLIN as Auda Sherif DAVID HARBOUR as Dusty Hogg FREYA MAVOR as Kayleigh Wintercrest SEYCHELLE GABRIEL as Misty Waters CLIFF CURTIS as Sancho Paco Panza TOM HARDY as Tank Grunt MICHAEL C. HALL as Andy the Concierge HARRY SHUM JR. as Sherrif |-|Guest= Logan Miller as Emperor Xizzle (Voice) Williem Dafoe as Bigfoot (Voice) Reception Awards & Nominations Trivia Category:Movies Category:2017